Welcome to my life
by nickdra
Summary: After a brutal attack on Zuko. Katara is drawn into the past while asleep. What does she discover that changes her perspective of the prince. Please read and review. Possible Zutara pairings. Abuse, hurt/comfort, angst, friendship, family, OC's.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my second story

**Hey this is my second story. **

**There's a fair bit of violence in this one a stark contrast to my previous story 'And I You' well i hope you enjoy my second story please review. This story was inspired by Simple Plans 'Welcome to my Life'**

Chapter 1

"You don't belong here!" shouted Katara as she sent a water whip in Zuko's direction. Zuko efficiently dodged the water whip only to be hit by one on his other side. Zuko bowed his head in defeat as Katara continued to pound him. Even though these beatings were beginning to become more and more frequent he still hung onto a fait glimmer of hope that Katara might forgive him. Even if it took her forever to do it he still held onto hope just like everything else in his life he held onto until it became to late; but still he hoped. He had now been hit so many times it was becoming hard to keep conscious his mind went from light to dark every minute or so until eventually his reprieve came in the form of Hakoda.

"Katara? What are you doing?" asked Hakoda as he moved towards Katara. Katara dropped her water and let out a small squeak as she fled the courtyard. Hakoda shook his head in confusion at his daughter's odd behavior but let out a startled gasp when he caught sight of Zuko's crumpled body lying on the temple floor in a puddle of icy water. He quickly ran to Zuko and dropped to his knees beside the teenager.

"Zuko, do you know who I am?" he asked when he finally got Zuko's fading attention.

" 'koda," Zuko mumbled a small trickle of blood stained his pale lips.

"Yes very good," said Hakoda, "I'm going to take off your shirt so I can see how badly your hurt. Is that okay?" he asked the teenage firebender, who gave a small nod of acceptance as to what Hakoda was asking of him.

Hakoda unbuttoned the teenagers' shirt to expose numerous nasty welts and a few deep cuts. Hakoda wrinkled his nose in disgust as he took in the mixture of cuts, bruises, welts, fresh burns, old burns and scars on Zuko's pale chest.

Zuko stifled a groan and rolled onto his side when Hakoda asked. His now bare back was a testimony as how hard life was on the ex-fire prince. Old scars from whips, belts and fire whips criss-crossed across his pale skin like a spider web on tough scared skin.

"Can you sit up?" Hakoda asked as he pushed Zuko's dark hair out of his face. Zuko slowly made his way off the hard stone floor. Hakoda pulled Zuko of the floor and put one thin muscular arm over his shoulder. They slowly made their way to Zuko's room on the farthest side of the temple.

"Stay here," Hakoda, told him as he went in search of Katara and more importantly her healing abilities.

As soon as Hakoda left the room an fuming Katara stepped out of the shadows and made her way over to Zuko who sat up in his bed.

"You're a disgrace. I can't believe that you think that we actually believe you. Well I'm not going to fall for your pathetic act. You're a pathetic, weak, spineless bastard who should have died in their mother's womb. You disgust me," spat Katara as she approached Zuko who now sat up aware that his attacker was back for more. Katara drew water from her water skin and formed it into a water whip this time it was cruelly edged with pieces of razor sharp ice. Katara drew back her arm and struck Zuko with all the force she could muster. A blinding ruby light burst throughout Zuko's drab room. Katara noticed that Zuko's eyes had rolled into the back of his head and that he had fallen out of his sitting position and was now lying unconscious on his futon blood seeping from a nasty cut that ran from his right shoulder to his left hip covering the extent of his pale chest.

A man dressed in a scarlet robe now stood before Katara directly in front of Zuko protecting his now vulnerable body.

"How could you do that Katara of the Southern Water Tribe? How can you strike a man who is injured and not in a fit enough state to even fight back. That is disgusting Katara, I thought that you might at least be a little understanding. My great-grandsons made many mistakes that much is evident but none of those give you any reason to attack him. I am Avatar Roku and I am going to give you a lesson that you had better remember it is actually a history lesson. Very interesting. When your father re-enters this room it begins," with that Katara found her self being pinned against the hard stone wall with Suki's dangerous eyes boring into her own.

"Suki let go of me! What are you doing?" Katara demanded she was now very intimidated by the fact that everyone now stared at her hostilely. Her father sat with Zuko wrapping a bandage around his chest.

"Katara what were you thinking? You know that he is injured!" Hakoda shouted. Katara was now aware that one of the earthbenders had put earth cuffs on her wrists stopping all her bending.

Suki dragged her roughly from Zuko's room and locked her in her own room. Katara broke down crying still unknowing as to what she had done wrong.

Hakoda shook his head as he finally laid Zuko down on his bed. Zuko's face was pale and there was a red tinge to his cheeks. His black hair remained messy even after the numerous times that he and Suki had tried to keep it out of his face.

'_How could she do it?'_ Hakoda thought angrily as he looked at the sleeping fire bender. Hakoda had befriended the boy after his rescue from the Boiling Rock, to Hakoda he was in Zuko's debt. The boy was a strong warrior, fire bender and kept his cool around Katara even though she provoked him so much. He had never retaliated, Zuko had told Hakoda about Ba Sing Sei and how he couldn't blame Katara for resenting his move into the group. To Hakoda it wasn't like Katara to be this cruel she would have been forgiving if he wasn't fire nation it would have been different if it were anyone else. _'It would have wouldn't it?' _Hakoda pondered as he watched the fire bender carefully.

Katara had cried herself to sleep. It wasn't fair she had constantly moaned as she silently cursed Zuko with everything she had. Eventually she had exhausted her supply of tears and had fallen asleep.

_A silver mist engulfed her dream. As Katara walked through the mist she caught sight of the same man that she had envisioned earlier that day-Avatar Roku. _

"_Welcome Katara to the Dream Realm a world adjacent to the spirit world but it is accessible to all people but only in their dreams hence the name. You are here for a history lesson. I am going to take you back ten years ago to the Fire Nation Royal Palace. You will learn something each time you come here so keep it in your heart and mind but don't tell anyone about it until the time is right. I will be with you all the way. We are going to begin, do you have any questions?" Roku asked. _

"_Why am I here I don't get. If anyone needs a history lesson it's Zuko. I have done nothing wrong. It's so unfair," said Katara angrily as she stared at Avatar Roku. His golden eyes bored into her blue ones. His white brows were furrowed in frustration he shook his head at her. Suddenly the mist cleared and Katara was in a beautiful garden with manicured lawns and a pond in the middle an elegant willow tree shadowed the garden. Katara turned he head as she heard sounds of frustration from behind her. She saw a man with a long red robe that fell to the ground he was yelling at something on the ground. Katara moved silently around the man and gasped when she saw a young boy lying defeated on the ground. _

"_Get up!" the man shouted. The boy groaned a small trickle of blood came from his parted lips. When the boy didn't get up the man cruelly placed his foot on the boy's small chest and pushed with all his might. A blood-curling scream came from the boy's bloodied lips. Katara heard the sickening crack of breaking bones underneath the boy's screams. _

"_You are a worthless piece of shit!" shouted the man as he now kicked the boy in the chest. Blood now trickled in a steady flow from his lips the boy's face was now a chalky pale colour. The man spat on the boy and walked away in disgust. Now that the man was gone Katara could see that the boy was only about six years old. He had black hair that was pulled up on top of his head. One small hand was balled up at his side. The boy rolled over on his side and threw up on the grass the vomit was streaked with scarlet blood. Katara could taste the bile rising up her throat. Avatar Roku now stood beside her a hand on her shoulder. _

"_Who is he?" Katara asked. Roku shook his head._

_Katara heard a laugh drifting over the hedge it was beautifully musical. Three other voices drifted towards her, one was that of an old man deep and laughing. The other two were fairly young male and female. As the voices drew nearer Katara saw their owners. The first was a beautiful middle-aged woman with long black hair which cascaded down her back she wore a long red robe. The other was a man about fifty years old Katara recognized him as General Iroh. The young man looked like Iroh he looked about 18 years old and very handsome. The girl was the same age as the young man her brown hair stopped just short of her shoulder blades. She had beautiful blue eyes and her laugh was soft and musical. When the group registered the boy they rushed over the older woman had tears creeping down her pale face. The Iroh had a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. The older boy looked at the injured boy in horror and a small tear crept down his cheek. The girl had dropped to her knees beside the boy and was speaking to him in hushed whispers. Her hands were glowing as she placed them over the boy's chest. The deflated chest was quickly healed and Katara realized that the girl was a waterbender like herself and she was an experienced healer even Katara couldn't heal bones to the extent of the older girl. The boy's eyes slowly began to open and the girl soft face was split into comical grin that reminded Katara of Sokka. But something was different about this waterbender she had a Fire Nation look to her. _

"_Easy now my prince. All is well," she whispered. Her voice was soft and calming it made Katara wish that she were injured so she could hear the soothing voice again._

"_Mitta," whispered the boy. She broke out into another smile only this one was grateful, soft and beautiful full of love and affection. _

"_Be careful next time my prince. I may not be around the next time this happens," she said running her soft hands over his hands. _

_The elder woman scooped up the boy and held him close._

"_Mum?" he whispered unsure of himself. Her eyes were leaking with tears._

"_Yes my sweet I'm here," she said her voice was strong and sweet young but not short of hardship._

_Iroh bent down to the boy and held his hand._

"_Uncle, Lu Ten," he muttered as he registered the big man before him._

"_We're here rest now my little prince. Rest Zuko," _

_Katara gasped and she was quickly drawn out of the dream realm and into reality._


	2. Chapter 2

Katara awoke with a cold sweat

Katara awoke with a cold sweat. The boy was Zuko. It couldn't be. Why would someone want to hurt him? What had he done wrong to be beaten so badly as a child? He probably deserved it. All these questions and thoughts raced through Katara's mind, as she got dressed for the day. When she looked out her window the sunlight hit her with such force that Katara had to squint to see properly. She spotted Aang on the training platform practicing his firebending techniques. Katara was unsure as to how thing were going to work today. She was locked in her room, Zuko was injured and everyone was mad at her.

Katara heard sharp knocking on the door.

"I can't open it," Katara said. A loud bang rung through her room as the door burst open. Diminutive Toph now stood in front of her looking at her coldly.

"Well Katara since Zuko is cooped up in his room we decided that you should enjoy the same fate. Only with a slight twist," said Toph with a mocking grin. Earth cuffs were wrapped around her hands and Toph led her out of her room and up flights of stairs to a deserted wing in the Western Air Temple.

It was the area that Katara had allocated Zuko so he would be as far away from the group as possible. Katara was led down the derelict halls that were covered in cobwebs; dust and other unwanted disgusting items. Katara wrinkled her nose in disgust of the smell, which wafted through her nose and made her want to throw up. Katara retched silently but Toph heard the retching.

"Not pleasant is it. I fell sorry for Zuko who has to sleep here. And unbelievably I have never heard him complain once about it. He said one day that because you wished it he would stay there if it only earned your forgiveness,"

Katara silently fumed at Toph's words. How she hated the small earth bender for making her feel bad.

They eventually reached Zuko's room. It smelt of herbs, salves and healing teas. Katara found Sokka asleep on the ground with Suki watching Zuko with her head resting on Sokka's shoulder. Hakoda was redoing Zuko's bandages while Zuko slept.

"You are going to stay here Katara. It has been a rough night for all of us. He nearly died on us last night. Sokka only just fell asleep. Your father has decided that you will stay here until Zuko awakes from his slumber and you apologize to him," said Suki. Toph had pushed Katara against the wall and made her sit down. When Katara was in a position that suited Toph she locked her in with another set of Earth cuffs. Toph left the room in pursuit of Aang.

Hakoda looked at Katara sadly.

"Why Katara?" was all he said as he got up to wake Sokka.

Sokka yawned and tapped Suki's shoulder so he could get up. The couple stood up and kissed each other lightly on the lips. Sokka looked at Katara and shook his head. Katara felt tears creeping down her face as her family rejected her.

Eventually only Katara remained in Zuko's derelict room. His chest rose and fell slowly the white bandage stood out in the dark room.

Katara sat there with a furious look on her face she was outraged her family was taking his side how was that even possible he is the enemy not her what had she ever done wrong to them all she was trying to do was protect them.

Somewhere in Katara's mind she knew what she did was wrong but she pushed the little nagging voice to the back of her mind.

It then occurred to her that she could not remember what had provoked her to commit such an act. He didn't hurt her, didn't say anything to her in fact he never spoke to her unless it was absolutely necessary. As she sat there in the dusty room she recalled the first day when she had been with Zuko one on one.

It was three days after he had arrived him and Aang had gone to the Sun Warriors. Aang was fire bending on their training plateau. Zuko had left Aang on the platform in search of water. Sokka and Toph had gone exploring with Teo, Haru and the Duke.

_Katara was left behind in the eating area when Zuko stumbled into the eating area looking tired and thirsty. Sweat was glistening on his body and his cheeks were tinged a light pink. _

_Katara stood up and glared coldly at him. Zuko failed to notice the furious water bender. _

"_What are you after?" she said coldly. Zuko jumped slightly at Katara's cold voice._

"_I came to get some water," he explained simply. Katara smiled an odd smile that reminded Zuko of Azula when he was going to be humiliated. Katara took up a _

_Water bending stance and Zuko prepared himself for a ferocious onslaught. A wave of water knocked Zuko off his feet._

"_You were not looking for water," said Katara as she stared down at Zuko who was quite drenched, "You were snooping around," she continue to accuse his intentions. _

"_I wasn't Katara! I swear I wasn't," he said as he got to his feet._

_Katara's face tinged red. She drew back her hand and struck Zuko across the face, "You liar! Do you really think that I'll believe you after everything you've put me through? I don't think so!" _

_Zuko drew away from Katara as she drew back her hand for another strike._

"_You coward, you can't even face your punishment," _

_Somehow this struck a cord with Zuko and he was frozen in his place. Katara landed hit after hit on Zuko's face. Soon his cheeks were flushed a deep red._

_Katara scoffed at Zuko, shook her head and walked away._

_Zuko hung his head in shame. 'God I deserve this he thought,' Zuko made his way back to Aang and worked on his excuse for Katara's beating. _

Katara jumped out of her thoughts when she heard a small groan from the opposite side of the room. Zuko was waking up he struggled to get up in a sitting position which made Katara want to laugh at his weakness.

He finally managed to get up and rub his sleep filled eyes when he noticed Katara sitting on the floor with a furious scowl.

"What are you doing here Katara?" he asked quietly.

"I'm stuck here because you are a traitor, a liar, a promise breaker and no one believes me anymore," Katara growled.

"Oh," was all he said.

"Is that all you can say, oh?" she demanded angrily.

"I don't know what else to say,"

"How about I'm sorry for being a stupid prig," Katara said as she glared at Zuko.

"I've apologised enough for that Katara,"

Katara screwed up her face in frustration.

"Why did you even come here?" Katara asked.  
"What do you mean like here, here or the temple here?" queried Zuko.

"The temple,"

"Because I needed to, I had to make it up to myself, my uncle and in a way you guys. I stuffed up so badly. You have no idea how I felt when I chose what I did in Ba Sing Sei. I couldn't turn my back on my nation ad my family even though they were so willing to do it to me. But by doing that I didn't realise what I was doing to my uncle and to myself. I wanted to go home I wanted to go so badly I would've done anything but I think I knew what I was doing was wrong. And when I got home I felt ruined like I had got what I wanted but something was missing like a huge chunk of me had been ripped of it was torturing me. And when I went to see uncle he wouldn't talk to me I realised that I had really stuffed up but I still didn't listen to myself I sent 'Combustion Man' after you guys. Then on the day of Black Sun I finally got up the courage to face my father and set things right with uncle but when I went to break him out he was already gone and I didn't know what else to do than to come to you. I expected you to hate me after what I did in Ba Sing Sei and I realise that I deserve it. I am so sorry Katara for hurting you I honestly didn't mean to hurt you that bad but when you have wanted something for so long and then you suddenly realise that it wasn't right it's hard to listen to even yourself sometimes. But that is not a good enough excuse for what I did. You are right to judge me, but just so you know what I just told you is the truth and I would never do anything to hurt you ever again," said Zuko it looked like a giant weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

He looked at me with his golden eyes his shaggy hair hung over his face and I realised that even with the scar and the bruises that I gave him he was quite handsome.

"I believe you but I will never let down my guard with you around until I am absolutely sure that I trust you," said Katara solemnly. The corners of Zuko's mouth twisted up into a lopsided smile.

"Thank you Katara," he said quietly.

"Well looks like Sugar Queen has forgiven Sparky," said Toph as she removed her ear from the door to Zuko's room.

The group entered the room to find that Zuko had lain back down on his bed and had closed his eyes, Katara looked thoughtful.

Sokka smiled proudly at his younger sister.

"Hey sis, you wanna go now?" was all he said.

Katara shook her head, "No Sokka I think I should stay here and look after Zuko after all I got him here in the first place but if Toph would be so kind as to get rid of these cuffs," Katara asked sweetly.

Toph grinned and the cuffs turned to dust.

"I'm so proud of you hun," said Hakoda as he embraced Katara.

Katara smiled again and move to sit beside Zuko.

Every one left the room to give Zuko and Katara privacy.

"Well that should sort some things out," said Toph when they settled down to eat lunch,

Katara drifted asleep after sleeping very little that night.

_Katara found herself in the Dream Realm again Roku at her side and again they were at the palace._

_An older Zuko who was around ten years old was sitting on the tiled floor of the veranda that adjoined his room._

_Tears leaked down the pale face._

_Katara looked at the boy with pity and move to sit down next to him when she noticed a puddle of what looked like vomit on the floor next to Zuko._

_Katara cringed but moved on._

_She sat next to him and laid an invisible hand on his shoulder._

"_It's gonna be okay," she cooed gently._

_Zuko only sobbed more violently._

_A girl a few years younger than him raced onto the veranda and dropped to her knees beside Zuko. She placed her hand under his chin and brought his face up to meet hers. _

_Her cerulean blue eyes bored into the leaking golden ones._

_Chestnut brown hair fell to her shoulders and twisted into delicate loose curls. Her free tan hand grabbed the pale one of the princes._

"_I'm sorry. She was a good aunt but she won't be happy if you stay like this. It's not right Zuko, she meant a lot to Mitta and I too. If you need to talk to anyone talk to us or your uncle on of us will always be there you know that," she said with a small delicate smile which reminded me of my father when he was comforting us._

_Zuko had stopped crying and bit his lip as he smiled at the girl._

_Hurried footsteps padded through the corridor to Zuko and the girl._

"_Yuki we can't stay here c'mon," said an older girl as she stopped in front of Zuko, the girl and myself._

"_Why Mitta? What's wrong?" the girl called Yuki asked confused._

"_Aunt Ursa's gone. You have to come with me now," said Mitta dragging Yuki who must have been her sister off the floor._

"_Hun I'm so sorry that we have to leave like this but we'll be back one day we won't leave you alone for too long you'll always have Iroh and my father. Look after yourself my little prince become the Fire Lord and make things right, we will be back," she said ducking down to Zuko and planting a soft kiss on his fore head. _

_Mitta dragged Yuki off the veranda and out into the red hallway. Roku dragged me out into the corridor in tow of the two disappearing sisters._

_As they reached a large hallway guards stepped out from behind pillars and blocked all the exits_

"_What is the meaning of this!" shouted Mitta furiously hiding her nervousness._

"_We have orders from the Fire Lord directly that you two are to be taken down and imprisoned in the Traitors Dungeon's for the rest of your miserable water bending lives," the guard said sounding quite smug._

"_May I ask who I'm talking to?" asked Mitta coldly._

"_Captain Zhao you little water bending wench,"_

"_Thought that much, well your not going to get us without a fight. You ready Little One?" asked Mitta with a grin._

"_It will be my pleasure," said Yuki the corner of her lip lifting as if she were about to let out a feral growl. _

_Yuki lifted one hand and splayed her fingers before her. Streams of water appeared out of nowhere and trailed before her fingers in beautiful ribbons of liquid. _

_She quickly tipped her palm up and made slicing motions with her hand sending the ribbons of water at the guards in quick succession with furious speed causing the fire benders to jump into action at the last minute._

_Fire balls were flown at the sisters though all were drenched by the time they came any where near them. Water whips and fire whips were flung at each side until the Fire Benders got behind them and caused them to be cut of and ambushed from behind._

"_If you come quietly we won't hurt you," taunted Zhao._

"_Never," growled Mitta and Yuki in synch._

"_As you wish," snarled Zhao._

_A tall, handsome, lithe man with short black hair somersaulted between the two sisters and executed some moves that Katara had only seen from Ty Lee. _

_Mitta and Yuki fell together and lay on the ground watching as the young man whispered a small apology to them. _

_Mitta turned her head away from the man as two guards roughly picked her and her sister of the floor._

"_Take them to the dungeons. The Fire Lord doesn't want their ugly mugs in this palace ever again," ordered Zhao as the siblings were dragged out of the corridor and out of the palace._


	3. Chapter 3

_Zuko knew water benders before he met me. I wonder why they__'re that important that Roku had to show them to me, _Katara wondered as she sat watching Zuko later that night.

Zuko slept rather peacefully considering the fact that Katara sat watching him.

A loud explosion erupted outside Zuko's room.

Katara could hear yelling and bending from the window. Katara couldn't decide what to do. Was she to leave Zuko and see what was going on or stay back and wait to be told what was happening?  
Katara's answer came swiftly enough in the form of Suki who came barging into the room her face red with exertion.

"Katara! We're under attack! Azula's here and she's brought a whole fleet of airships. Aang's got her under control for now but she's advancing up to this end of the temple. We have to leave soon," said Suki a loud explosion rocked the temple made Katara and Suki fall too their knees and for Zuko to wake up.

"What's happening?" he queried.

"Azula's here and she's attacking the temple. We're not sure what she's after but it's clear it's not a friendly visit?" replied Suki.

Azula herself who was shouting at Aang down in the courtyard answered Suki's questions.

"C'mon Avatar I won't hurt you or your friends as long as you give me my brother. Father and I have missed him something horrible back home. Don't you think it's fair that family should be reunited?" said Azula. Katara could hear the mocking tone to her voice. It sent chills down her spine.

Zuko growled loudly.

Suki sent a look at him to calm down and not to hurt himself further.

"No!" he told her. Zuko got out of bed and stumbled to the door.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked worried.

"Giving her what she wants," he replied and opened the door.

* * *

Minutes later Katara could hear Azula's mockery of her brother.

"So you've decided to see me Zuzu. What a pleasant surprise," she said.

Katara rushed to the window of Zuko's room to watch.

Zuko was glaring at his sister.

"Just take me Azula. Keep your promises at least. You have promised Aang not to hurt the others if I give myself up so here I am, with no resistance. It's what you want isn't it?" he asked strongly.

"Well one mustn't knock back a golden opportunity when it comes to you on a silver platter," she said. Azula moved towards Zuko with a rope in her hands. Her twisted mind working in over drive. Thinking about what would happen to Zuko when their father got a hold of him again. Probably a lot of unpleasant torture she concluded.

Azula tied the rope tightly around Zuko's wrists. Zuko gave no look of discomfort which greatly angered Azula and she struck Zuko across the face.

"Zuko!" Aang called out as Azula led Zuko away.

"Keep practicing don't let talent go to waste," he called back. That statement earned him another sharp blow this time it was to his stomach.

Zuko was led onto the airship and was made to walk deep into the iron monster.

* * *

"We have to do something!" Sokka shouted angrily an hour after Zuko had been captured. He was pacing back and forth angrily infront of the fire. The gang looked at him and nodded though none of them could come up with a sufficient plan. It was so complicated. They didn't even know where he was taken! How were they to make a plan.

Katara had come down from Zuko's room after his departure. She had run to her father and embraced him fiercely asking him to never leave them again no matter what happened from here on in.

Katara and Suki had busied themselves with the making of food. Though no one was hungry.

Plates were passed around and bowls of food were left on the floor untouched even by Sokka who was pacing anxiously trying to come up with a plan.

Finally it was Toph who had an idea.

"What if we found Iroh?" she asked. She had heard that Iroh was Zuko's uncle and that he was a formidable opponent and she though that maybe he could hel them.

"And where do we find Iroh?" Sokka asked very pessimistic.

"I dunno where to find him but he has to be some where," she concluded.

"Well that would be a brilliant plan IF we knew where he was!" Sokka argued.

"Look guys arguing will not get Zuko back. We have an idea and so all we really need to do is to make a plan. I say that we check the place that Iroh was seen: Ba Sing Sei," Aang declared.

* * *

"So Zuko, are you comfy?" Azula taunted staring down at her brother who lay shackled on the floor at her feet. His wrists had been shackled with fire bender proof metal which would crush the wrists of its wearer if exposed to heat and that was why it was used on fire benders as they had a natural flame in their body making them hotter than say a water bender and so they were already beginning to crush Zuko's wrists. The shackles around his ankles were made of the same material and so they were doing the same damage to his ankles.

Zuko bit back a retort and held his lounge. This angered Azula more than an actual answer and so took her anger out on his body by repeatedly kicking his stomach. Zuko's body would fold in on its self after each kick. Blood was soon trickling from his parted lips. But he did not give Azula the satisfaction of hearing him scream even though he wanted to do that more than anything in the world right now maybe apart from getting up and murdering Azula right then and there.

"You won't be so slow to answer when you face dad," she said sinisterly before Zuko passed out.

* * *

Katara reluctantly fell asleep that night.

_This time she was in a dungeon._

_In it were Mitta and Yuki they were shackled to the wall. Blood trickled from Yuki's lips. Bruises littered their faces. They looked as if a bath had not been granted to them in years._

_The door to the dungeons opened and a man was unceremoniously tossed in with he two siblings. Katara quickly realized it was the man that had utilized paralyzing moves on the siblings. Katara frowned at the man even though he couldn't see her. Of course the two sisters could see him and they started to yell abuse at him while he turned his back on them his body convulsing violently._

_Mitta looked torn it was as if she knew the man and that they were once friends. _

_Katara looked at the man closely. His shirt had been removed exposing numerous disgusting whip lashes and burns. Not a part of the mans back was unblemished. As a healer this disgusted Katara like nothing she had ever seen before except what she had seen happen to Zuko in the past and present. _

_Mitta looked furious as she observed the man. Her shackled hand were now tightened into fists. _

"_Jay," she said softly._

_The man continued to convulse while he tried to turn and face Mitta. And so Katara assumed that the mans name was Jay._

_Tears were running in rivers down him burnt cheeks. Blood trickled from his lips, cuts on his face and a little from his eyes and nose. The blood from his eyes was mixing with the tears making his tears appear to be blood._

_A horrible brand engulfed his stomach. It was in the shape of the Fire Nation emblem. Surrounding it were numerous small or dangerous burns. Katara so badly wanted to go out and heal him even if he was bad._

"_Oh Jay," Mitta cried tears now running down her face. The man was looking at her unable to focus because of the tremendous pain that her was under his eyes appeared cloudy. His mouth opened as if to speak and blood gushed from his mouth causing him to be sick. Vomit and blood now ran down his front and he was too weak to even wipe it off him. His body continued to convulse in his extreme pain. _

_Roku materialized beside Katara and laid a hand on her shoulder in comfort. _

"_This was in the past Katara we can do nothing about it. I am showing you this not to disgust you but to show you that everyone has a good side and a bad side. This man a bigger good side than most. One can't judge a person by their first impression. That is why Aang makes a good Avatar he can look at a person see a bad impression the first time and then decide to give them a second chance. That is what you need to learn Katara. Even if something bad happened to you as a child doesn't mean that you should take revenge out on everyone who has common with that person an example you have judged this man and most Fire Nation people because of their nation," Roku said as he too looked on at the man on the ground. He was still convulsing vomit and blood spraying from his lips as he still cried. _

_Katara was for once terrified not of the Fire Nation but for the Fire Nation. If that was how they treated their own then it mustn't be the lot of them. Katara bent down and silently cried for Jay, Zuko and all the other people wronged by the Fire Nation whether or not they were Fire Nation._

_

* * *

_

**Hey everyone sorry for not updating for a while been stuck with writers block it sucks so bad.**

**Please review i know i don't deserve it but if you do i'll update quicker!!!**

**PLEASE review!!!!!  
**

_

* * *

_


End file.
